


How did I get so lucky?

by wentworth09



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentworth09/pseuds/wentworth09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a fanfic so please be kind and some advice on how to improve would be appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did I get so lucky?

Franky leant against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest wearing nothing but a small pair of boxer shorts. She smiled as her eyes followed a sun beam that had found its way through the bedroom window and at the end of the light lay a sleeping Erica on her front, covered from the waist down by only a thin white sheet. Franky stood still and silent as she simply admired the image infront of her. She couldnt believe how much her life had changed in the last few years. After so long in that prison and lusting after the beautiful yet engaged governor, she never thought that her dreams would become reality and that Erica would be laid sleeping peacefully in her bed. Frankys eyes lit up as she saw Erica begin to stretch and groan as she struggled to wake up. Erica stretched an arm to the empty side of the bed, her hand searching for the woman she knew was there when she fell asleep the night before. “Baby?” Erica said quietly when she couldnt feel Franky laid next to her. Franky loved it when Erica called her baby, it made her feel safe. “im here princess” Franky said reassuringly as she crawled up the bed placing kisses all the way up Ericas spine as she moved to lay next to her. “mmm thats a nice way to wake up” Erica yawned as she turned to face Franky placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her lips softly. “i didnt wanna wake you. You look so beautiful when your sleeping. Now how did i get to be so lucky to end up here with you?” Franky couldnt take her eyes off Ericas face as she blushed. “well you did save me from a shitty life. i could have married Mark and been unhappy but you never gave up did you? Thats ho we ended up together and happy, all thanks to you”. Their lips met in a passionately as if this would be there last kiss. Erica could feel a smile growing on Frankys face as they kissed and she pulled away. “Whats going on in your head lady?” Franky had a smirk plastered across her face and Erica had seen this smirk before, Franky was up to something. Franky rolled out the bed and began rummaging through her bedside drawer. Erica sat puzzled watching her throw things onto the floor trying to find something. ” What are you up to Franky?” Ericas voice was becoming serious now. Franky didnt answer she just grinned as she scooped something out of the drawer and cupped it hidden in her hands. Erica had sat up now, her knees to her chest covered by the sheet, cautious of what was going on. Franky made her way to the side of the bed where Erica sat and knelt on the floor. “What are you..?” Franky placed two fingers on Ericas lips to stop her min sentence. “I know this isnt some fancy setting and it might not be a great story to tell people but i love you Erica and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. To make you smile everyday. Erica Davidson, will you marry me?” Franky stayed knelt on the floor as she revealed a small box in her hands and she opened it a beautiful large diamond ring sat in the cushion. Erica sat still in shock before she came to her senses and lunged at Franky grabbing both sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. “Yes yes of course yes!” Erica answered without breaking the kiss. When they finally parted Erica saw a small tear of joy roll down Frankys check as she placed the ring on Ericas finger, knowing that this meant a start to a whole new life. “I love you so much Erica.” Franky couldnt contain her joy as she leapt back onto the bed holding Erica as tight and close as she could. “I love you too baby, so much!” Erica knew that in that moment she had never been so happy and that her life had just started.


End file.
